


What are you doing step-pig?? but they're not step siblings and they never say that in the fic

by IguanaBean



Category: I'm not tagging a Fandom, So if you found it, and read it - Fandom, it's your own fault
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, NO CHARACTER TAGS SO IF YOU READ THIS YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, dont read this if you dont want to see it, no beta we die like men, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaBean/pseuds/IguanaBean
Summary: Uhh Techno rails Tommy when they're home alone, I wrote this in Discord and just copy +pasted it here. I dunno.
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	What are you doing step-pig?? but they're not step siblings and they never say that in the fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannythesimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannythesimp/gifts).



> 🐷📱👱♂️

One day, Phil and Wilbur leave the house, and Tommy and Techno are left alone. So is it to anyone's surprise that after only a few minutes Techno has wrapped his arms around Tommy's slim waist, and dragged him into his lap?

Tommy giggles as Techno presses kisses against his neck, and he squirms against him as his older brother's hands creep up his shirt. Tommy drags him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, even if it is difficult considering he has an animal's snout. From there it's only a tangle of limbs and a scramble to get their clothes off, with Tommy nearly diving across the bed in an effort to grab the lube as quickly as possible. 

Techno scolded him for his impatience, but he definitely didn't hate the view of Tommy stretched across the bed.

Techno pulls him back, and presses Tommy against the mattress, gently nipping at his collar bone and spreading his legs with one massive hand. Tommy is breathless in his laughter, but gets cut off with a breathy moan as Techno presses a finger inside of him. 

He curls the finger, rubbing it against Tommy, and he's done this enough that he knows where to look. It's only a moment before Tommy arches his back and his legs try (and fail) to close around Techno. He fingers him gently, but deeply, appreciating every good movement that made Tommy squirm and jerk his hips. His fingers were so big, and he knew how to manipulate his younger brother's body so that soon Tommy was trembling, obviously very close to orgasm.

Techno lets him cum, lets Tommy shake and bounce his hips down against his fingers. He's red-faced, breathing heavily, and his pupils are so dilated that Techno hastily finishes stretching him, pulling his fingers out of Tommy so that he can see just how much he's made him gape already. 

Tommy was so small, the size difference between them was addicting. When he finally slides into Tommy, he stares down at him and watches as his face scrunches up in silent discomfort. This part was always too much for him to handle without being given time to adjust.

He starts with shallow, gentle thrusts, and pins Tommy's hands over his head. He leans down to mouth at his chest, lapping at him like a dog, uncaring of the trails of spit that made Tommy squirm as the cold air hit him.

But Techno only has so much self control, and since they were home alone, there was nothing to stop them from being loud. So he picks up his pace, the bed rocking slightly, and adores the way that Tommy tries and fails to cover his face, with Techno's hand pinning his own down. When he lifts Tommy's hips up, and props his thin legs over his shoulder, he almost immediately finds Tommy's prostate.

They’d done this enough that he knew that he’d hit it at this angle, if it wasn't already apparent by the way that Tommy's back arches even more and he cries out obscenely. He chases that sound, fucking Tommy harder to get him to moan so prettily. 

Tommy is much louder now, and if anyone had been home at that time, there was no way that they wouldn't have heard them.

After only a few minutes of a rougher pace, Tommy comes again, making a mess across his stomach. Techno barely gives him time to adjust before continuing to fuck him, loving the way that he squeals at the overstimulation. He flips Tommy over and props his hips up with a pillow, but presses his face cruelly into the sheets. Blissful moans and praise spill from Tommy's lips, begging Techno to not stop. Drool paints his face, and tears are spilling down his cheeks, making him look so wrecked already. Techno tries to keep his thrusts at a pace that he could handle, or at least last for a long time because he knows once he comes the knot would be annoying to deal with.

Tommy is unsure of how long they've been at this, only knowing that he's come twice now, and he's nearing his third orgasm quickly. He rocks his hips back, loving how deeply Techno's cock reaches. But he's snapped out of the blissful trance that he'd fallen into by his phone ringing. He whines for Techno to ignore it, and then yells when Techno has to pull away to grab it.

"It's Wilbur," says Techno.

"So?? Tell him to piss off," grumbles Tommy with his face still pressed into the blankets and his ass still in the air.

He hears Techno decline the call, and feels the bed dip behind him as he resettles himself. Tommy's moan as Techno pushes into him again is breathy and fucked-out, and the heavy warmth of Techno inside of him is comforting. But Tommy can hear the artificial typing sound of a phone behind him. He looks behind him as best he can, and he sees Technoblade on his phone while balls-deep inside of him.

Offended, Tommy demands to know what he was doing. Techno tells him not to worry about it, sets the phone on the bed besides them, and slams back into Tommy. The wind is knocked out of his lungs, and the only thing he can manage is a breathless scream before Techno begins dragging his hips back to meet his brutal thrusts. The sudden change in pace is too much for Tommy to handle, and his grip on the sheets goes white-knuckled and his toes curl. 

From this angle, Techno's cock is pressing against his prostate perfectly. He screams, unable to even form any words as the headboard bangs against the wall. Behind him, Technoblade chuckles darkly, smacking his ass and nearly knocking him to the side with the force of it. He asks Tommy if he's enjoying himself, and as his eyes roll back in his head, Tommy just howls, completely fucked stupid. He babbles random phrases and words that he doesn't know he's saying. 

When Tommy cums again, his arms nearly go numb with the force of it. He can't even scream at first, and he trembles violently at the intense sensation. Thankfully Technoblade slows down a bit, instead focusing on grinding his cock deeply into Tommy, who's breathing is finally returning to normal.

Without Techno's arm supporting his hips, Tommy would have collapsed against the mattress by now. He lightly strokes himself, shivering from the overstimulation again.  


Tommy looks behind himself at Techno, who has picked up the phone again.

Then he hears the shutter click, and he realizes that Techno has taken a picture of the compromising position that he's in. It's not the only embarrassing photo that he has in his camera roll of Tommy, but he still puts on a dramatic show of throwing his arm over his eyes and grabbing the phone from Techno's hand.

When he looks at the screen, however, he sees Wilbur's contact open in messages and the picture of himself after just being fucked so brutally having just been sent

Already, the phone was buzzing from messages from Wilbur, begging for more. 

Techno reaches for the phone again, but Tommy scrolls up, and sees that Techno has sent an audio message. When he clicks on it, the sounds of him screaming while getting fucked by Techno play. The message that Techno had sent accompanying it was, "wear headphones."

He just stares in disbelief at Techno, who grins and takes the phone back.

Tommy whines in embarrassment, or maybe just out of desire to be a brat, and goes to drag himself to the bathroom to clean up, but before he can move Techno has grabbed his hips and pushed them down against the bed. When he looks back to ask what he’s doing, the words die in his throat. 

Techno pushes his cock against Tommy again, and mockingly asks, “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ranny was reading this as i sent it, and really just said, "BAHAH HE REALLY WAS JUST LIKE :pig: :mobile_phone: :blond_haired_man:"  
> wait wtf archive doesn't automatically use discord emojis that's bullshit. Whatever, it's funnier like this


End file.
